<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam The Fix It Man by Babybucky1943</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814814">Sam The Fix It Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943'>Babybucky1943</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed bucky, Diapers, Gen, Toilet training, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you Lauralot for letting me play in your sandbox and for giving me permission to play with  this story. </p><p>Lauralot’s  I Like The Colours is a must read!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam The Fix It Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627569">I Like the Colors</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot">Lauralot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam liked cooking. It was therapeutic. He cooked breakfastfor Steve on Sundays. Today was Sunday and Sam was looking forward to making his special breakfast. Not that today was all that different except that today he was cooking for two super soldiers! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky had come back to Steve yesterday evening, thin and somewhat bedraggled, but he was healthy. Nothing that a few good meals and a hot bath couldn’t help according to Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam hadn’t met the guy yet since “the bridge” incident, buthe was geared up for anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he walked into Steve’s apartment he glanced around. “Where’s Bucky?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve sat at the table, sketching. “He’s in the bath.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Again?” Sam asked. Bucky had spent two hours in the tub yesterday after Steve had given him the go ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He wanted to,” Steve said, looking critically at his artwork. “I wasn’t about to say no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged. “Alright.” Sam unpacked his grocery bags and started cracking eggs. “Is he settling in okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve nodded. “I think so. He’s calm and seems to be happy to be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded. “Good.” He surveyed his breakfast preparations.“You think Bucky has preferences about peppers? Green or red?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked sad. “Probably not. He wasn’t allowed any choices, Sam. Yesterday he said that Hydra never let him do anything that wasn’t approved! Rollins even tied his boots, Sam. His BOOTS!” Steve’s eyes watered. “I’ll never tell him no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam shrugged one shoulder.“It’s Hydra, Steve. What did you expect?” He looked at the crisp peppers on the cutting board and made the decision. “You guys eat like horses. I’ll use both.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve sighed. “Poor Bucky. If he chooses to have baths or eat pizza every day I’m okay with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Give him time to adjust, Steve. The guy just came out of seventy years of brainwashing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know that!” Steve snapped. “I’m just saying I’m not going to judge his choices and I’ll give him whatever he wants or needs.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam didn’t respond, knowing Steve was as stubborn as the day was long. Hopefully Bucky would adjust in spite of Steve’s hovering. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky appeared a few minutes later, clean and dressed in Steve’s jeans and a T-shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Buck,” Steve smiled gently and slung an arm around his shoulder. “You feel better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky carefully slid out of Steve’s hug, his discomfort clear. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam didn’t offer advice but he wished Steve wouldn’t smother the man. “Breakfast,” he said cheerfully,dishing up the scrambled eggs with peppers and onions, and toast. “Sit in boys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky slid onto the chair beside Steve and picked up a piece of toast. “Looks good!” He enthused. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam knew Bucky had survived a lot of Hydra’s crap and he didn’t expect manners or compliments at this point so Bucky’s sentiment brought a smile to his face. “Thanks! Dig in!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky drained his glass of water first and shoved it towards Steve. “More.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve immediately got up and got him more water before sitting back beside him and hugging him again. “Water is good for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged a little, but let Steve hug him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His plate of eggs and toast disappeared quickly and he sat back, satisfied.He drained the second cup of water as well, then yawned. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam was really pretty amazed at how calm Bucky was. He seemed okay. He didn’t have any ideals about him being completely alright. There was bound to be emotional trauma but that would come later. For now, he was adjusting. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam bit into his second slice of toast and internally shook his head at Steve’s protectiveness.He got the distinct feeling Bucky didn’t like Steve’s constant hugs and glomming. Yet, he allowed it. Sam figured Bucky could tell Steve to back off on his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He sipped his coffee and they talked for a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A sudden sound of spilling liquid made Sam and Steve both pause. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky looked down then looked at Steve, confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam looked at the puddle growing under Bucky’s chair in concern. Oh. Yeah. Definitely some stress to address. “Whoops. Let’s get you cleaned up Bud.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It was just an accident Buck. It’s okay!” Steve said quickly, scrambling to get paper towel and cleaners. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam pointed Bucky to the bathroom after handing him dry pants and skivvies. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve had finished cleaning up. “That was weird!” He whispered to Sam, his eyes darting to the closed bathroom door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam sat down again. “Probably stress. It causes that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Poor Bucky,” Steve said again. “I feel so bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault,” Sam said. “He’ll get through it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It happened again about five hours later when they were playing a round of Jenga. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky made an impatient sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nothing more was said. Steve hugged Bucky whispering that it was okay. Sam found more dry clothes and Steve cleaned up then started a load of laundry. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It happened again after having a few drinks that evening. Sam tried to explain that stress could cause loss of bladder control. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky scowled. “Make it stop!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam looked at Steve. Okay then. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">///////</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam hung around for a couple days because Steve begged him to stay. “I don’t know what to do about this. You understand PTSD better than I do,” he explained, while cleaning up another mess. “He peed the bed too. And he’s getting really frustrated with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This might be something more than stress,” Sam said softly. Bucky was in the bath again, unsurprisingly. “If he’s still having that many accidents, we could be looking at medical incontinence.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked at him, thunderstruck. “Oh. I never thought of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Bucky emerged, dressed and pulling a brush through his long hair, he spat out a curse of pure frustration as the inseam of his clean jeans darkened.“What the hell is going on? Why aren’t you doing something?” He yelled at Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam gently asked, “Hey bud, can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve was cleaning him up again, wiping his legs with a washcloth. He interrupted before Sam could speak. “Can you tell? When it’s gonna happen?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky frowned. “When what is gonna happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“When you need to....go,” Steve said, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.He helped Bucky step into clean underwear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged. “My body didn’t do this at Hydra!” He was still miffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re having a lot of accidents,” Sam said. “What did Hydra do differently?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged, a faint blush tinging his face. “I dunno.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked at Sam with a stricken look. “Maybe he just can’t tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam considered that and nodded. “Wouldn’t be the first trauma victim with incontinence.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky settled down a bit. “I don’t know what that is but whatever.” He flopped onto the couch.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve was infinitely glad he was able to do laundry in his apartment. He put another load in then sat beside Bucky. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky seemed more relaxed and Sam thought <em>maybe</em> the accidents were done. They had a good morning.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky was not real talkative but Steve more than made up for it.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam started to relax as well. Things were gonna be okay.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Until Bucky wet himself while doing lunch dishes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He groaned and threw up his hands. “Okay! Something is wrong and I’m done! Figure it out! Hydra did. It’s not my problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s face went crimson once more. The guy got embarrassed so easily. “What do you mean, Buck? I don’t know what I can do! You need to tell me.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That Bucky was beyond annoyed with the whole situation was very clear. He glowered at Steve and then Sam. “Just <em><b>fix it</b></em>!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam thought hard for a minute then asked, “What did you wear under your clothes with Hydra?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky thought for a moment. “I used to wear MAGs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“MAGs?” Steve asked. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diapers,” Sam clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged. “Yeah. You guys need to do something. I’m sick of wetting myself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s face went from red to pasty white as he realized what Bucky was saying. “Oh! Oh Buck. It’s okay.” He pulled Bucky into a tight hug. “I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky gave Sam a long suffering look then slowly ducked out of the hug. “Fix it now!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s face went impossibly crimson. “I will......Uh...I’ll just go....to the ......pharmacy. .... for.....stuff,” he stammered and rushed out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam sighed slightly. Where Bucky was concerned, Steve was a total emotional mess. Not that he fully blamed him. He’d just gotten his best friend back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky was apparently thinking the same because he rolled his eyes. “How can I make Steve stop being so jumpy? He makes me nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Give him time,” Sam advised. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky nodded. “I will. He’s still my best friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiled. “That’s what counts.” He thought about Bucky’s predicament. “So Hydra didn’t let you use the toilet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged and answered blandly. “They let me use it when I had to take a crap. In the field some of my missions took a long time.So they put me in diapers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded. “Okay. That makes sense. Steve went to get you some....uh....diapers.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Bucky put the last of the dishes away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam thought for a few minutes. Steve obviously wasn’t going to address this so it was up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bud, you know that you’re not with Hydra anymore, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah.” The ‘DUH’ was implied. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam pushed forward. “Adults use the toilet, Bucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky frowned. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam tried to form a solid answer. “Because.” He scratched his head trying to figure out how to put it. “Because it’s what adults do. Do you remember how to do it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shook his head. “Don’t care.” He disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve came back with four bags of different brands of adult pull-ups, a container of wipes, and a book about toilet training. He didn’t say anything but just shoved everything into Sam’s arms. “You’re better at this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam stood there wordlessly for a moment wondering how this had suddenly become his job. With a sigh he carried everything to Bucky’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky was sitting on his bed, paging through a magazine. He looked up when Sam knocked on the open door. As soon as he spied the bags of pull-ups he got up, took one and headed for the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he returned, Sam eyed him. “Do they fit?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Bucky answered. He frowned when Sam didn’t immediately leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay good.” Sam tried not to let his discomfort show. “Your body needs water. And it needs to release urine after you’ve had enough to drink. Right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky looked confused. “I guess, yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam took a deep calming breath. He dealt with traumatized vets daily. He’d never done toilet training but how hard could it be? He gave him the picture book. “Read this. I know you’re not a kid, but maybe this will explain it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky was intelligent. Sam could tell he was reading and understanding. He watched him as he pagedthrough the book, glancing over the pictures. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Does it make sense?” Sam asked after several minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky shrugged. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Sam said. He got up from where he’d been sitting on Bucky’s bed. Cringing a little he said, “C’mon. Let’s go visit the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky obediently followed Sam to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam had been able to find a couple of self help videos on toilet training. “Watch this. If you need more help, you can ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Bucky took the phone and hit play. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam skedaddled outta there. He could do a lot of things without batting an eye but this was definitely in the low discomfort range!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve sidled into the kitchen some time later. “What did he say?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Should be good now,” Sam smiled. “He said he understands.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked relieved. “Good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">///</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was Sunday again, and Sam was making a hash brown casserole. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve seemed more relaxed and happy than a week ago even though he was still velcroed to Bucky’s side. The poor guy could hardly move without Steve following him.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam chastised Steve gently. “Give him some room to breathe.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Bucky disappeared into the bathroom, Steve reluctantly took a chair. “I gotta take care of him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam gave Steve a questioning glance. “How’s that going?” He indicated the bathroom door with a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve smiled. “Whatever you told him worked. I helped him a couple times, but no more wet beds and no more messes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded. “Good.” He was glad Bucky didn’t mind wearing the diapers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky walked into the kitchen a few moments later and leaned around Sam to snag a mushroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are your hands clean?” Sam snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky wiggled his fingers in front of Sam’s face. “I just washed ‘em.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded. “Just checking”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bucky grabbed a second mushroom. “I went pee in the toilet too,” he added, once he finished chewing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded, his face breaking into a grin. “Good job, Buck. Good job.” He tried not to let his pride show too much.He’d helped Bucky accomplish something and he was happy with that. Chalk one more up for experience. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>